The Wall
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: Twenty years ago today, the Berlin Wall fell down. Twenty years ago, two brothers, friends, lovers, were reunited. Second and third chapter is an option to those who want it and want it to be smut. Germancest, of course.


**A/N: I wrote this today, but fell asleep just as I was about to post it and ended up being a few minutes late. **

**I was in chorus class today and my teacher told us about the historical significance of November 9th. Twenty years ago today the Berlin Wall came down. He told us that he was studying in West Germany for college and living with some East German refugees, and when they heard the wall was coming down they, along with the rest of the world, were all shocked. **

**Someone asked what the Berlin Wall was and I facepalmed. **

**He drew a picture on the board and explained how there was East Germany and West Germany and how they were divided and how even Berlin, which was in East Germany, was divided into East and West, and Easterners weren't allowed in the West, and so on... **

**But all that ran through my head was, "Must. Make. Fanfiction." And I knew it was going to be Germancest. **

**This is short and rushed. If you want me to add a second chapter, tell me. If you want it to be a lemon, tell me. If you want it to be two lemons, each in a different time period, tell me. I swear to God I think I'm ready to write one, and I swore to myself that my first would be Itacest, but I can be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I learned to deal with it and you can too. **

**Warnings: I wrote it. I think if you've read any of my other stuff you know by now that means yaoi, Shounen-ai, in cases like this incest, flangst, etc. BE WARNED. **

Twenty years ago.

Twenty years ago, on this very day, a great joy was celebrated worldwide. This development shocked everyone and anyone, and soon, things were getting better all around.

But the two will always remember this day above all else.

It was the day they were reunited.

_Ludwig felt himself shaking with anticipation; all year, Gilbert and his people had been protesting. _

_There were more cries for freedom being heard, and, he thought with a wry grin, Gilbert always _was_ in love with attention. Now he was getting it again. _

_East and West had been separated far too long, and now… _

_Now they were being reunited. _

_Neither could wait; both had already been waiting so long. It was time. It had to be. When was it going to just happen already? They were so anxious. They _needed_ to see each other. It was no longer want; it had now escalated into pure physical need. _

_Lost in his thoughts, Ludwig suddenly snapped to attention upon hearing the cries of "It's falling! It's finally falling!" _

_Finally. _

_The Berlin Wall was finally coming down. _

_He could faintly hear a band playing as the oppressive wall that had kept him from his dear bruder for so long finally fell to the ground. _

_And then there was a rush as crowds from each side came together, meeting loved ones and hearing news and reuniting with family and friends and lovers. _

_And then he saw a mass of white and two streaks of red before he was on the ground. _

_Gilbert was there on top of him, showering him with attention and barely repressed tears. He spoke rapid German, to the point where he was harder to understand than _Feliciano_, but Ludwig did manage to catch the gist of what his dear older brother was saying. _

_He was glad, immesurably glad, that the wall had fallen. Gilbert had missed his brother so much, and every night he thought of him, and he didn't care how many times he got shot in the head because he was still going to try to climb the damned thing, and nothing could keep him away from his dear brother, and when the protests started he was so glad. He knew that Russia wouldn't have him much longer as soon as they started, because he knew they weren't going to stop. _

_He went on about how much he had missed Ludwig, how much he _needed_ him, and how much Ludwig had probably needed his awesome self as well, and then Ludwig did something that surprised the both of them. _

_He leaned in slowly and, lips parted, kissed his brother softly on the mouth. _

_And Gilbert, instead of making one of his usual comments about how even his own brother couldn't resist his sexiness or something along those lines, kissed him back. _

_Because he had wanted this for the longest time. _

_When he found the bleeding boy, on the ground, broken and near death, he gave the poor kid a home and saved his life. Not his memories, but who cares about those anyways? _

_And as he watched Ludwig grow up, he felt this growing feeling in the pit of his stomach and in his chest and he never knew what it was. _

_Before he knew it, Ludwig was taller than him, and all he could do was wonder where the time went, and when his adorable little brother had gotten so _sexy_… _

_But now Ludwig was kissing him _that way_, and the both of them were just lying on the ground in the middle of Berlin, not giving a damn who saw them or what they were doing. Both of them felt like their sanity and reason had been torn down with that Godforsaken wall, and that was perfectly fine. _

_Gilbert slowly lapped at Ludwig's lower lip, and was immediately let in with a small groan on Ludwig's part. Their tongues didn't fight; instead, the two focused more on becoming one in the most intimate way possible. _

_They both knew that they could further this later. As they got up, Gilbert smirked at his brother. _

_And they both said the words that sealed their fate. _

"_Ich liebe dich." _

Ludwig smiled at the memory. It had been twenty years as of today since the wall came down. Twenty years of living with his brother, his friend, his lover.

"Can you believe it's been twenty years?" he asked absently.

Prussia's grin widened. "Hell no," he said, entwining his fingers with Ludwig's. "Time flies when you're _having fun." _

And Ludwig didn't even yell at him for the innuendo.


End file.
